Past
by summer dash
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan tak sengaja selalu menjadi penentu hubungan antara Hermione dan Draco. 19 Tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang, di saat mereka masing-masing sudah berkeluarga. Fanon. Republish


Hermione melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan berbagai emosi berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Nampak Draco Malfoy tengah menggandeng istrinya yang sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke anak mereka, Scorpius yang hendak naik ke atas kereta Hogwarts. Hati wanita paruh baya itu seperti tercubit saat melihat Draco tersenyum lembut ke arah anak mereka, dan tangannya sesekali mengacak-acak rambut sang calon pewaris Malfoy itu.

"_Mom_…" Hermione membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Rose, anak pertamanya dengan Ron tengah menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" Hermione tersenyum lembut, mencoba menepis semua perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ibu dua anak itu menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan anak kesayangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai berpamitan? Tanya Hermione sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke keluarga Potter serta suaminya yang kini sedang berbicara, entah mengenai apa, mungkin mengenai _quidditch_, seperti biasanya.

"Ya, _Dad _bahkan sudah mencium pipiku, tiga kali." Hermione tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ia tahu Rose sangat benci menunjukkan kasih sayang di depan umum, sama sepertinya. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat anak gadisnya itu membiarkan ayahnya mencium pipinya hingga tiga kali.

"Ia menjanjikanmu sesuatu." Pipi Rose memerah saat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ayahnya memang menjanjikannya sesuatu jika ia membiarkannya mencium pipinya.

"Aku memintanya mengirimkan buku transfigurasi terbaru karya Prof. McGonagall," ucap Rose lirih. Hermione terkekeh pelan. Rose memang sangat mirip dengannya. Diluar rambut merah yang dimiliki sang gadis, semua yang ada di diri gadis itu duplikat dirinya. Bahkan sifat kutu bukunya, menurun pada Rose.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa ia akan mengirimu buku itu besok." Wajah Rose menjadi ceria. Dengan rasa gembira, gadis itu menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Hermione sebelum lari menyusul James yang tampaknya sudah menunggunya dengan koper miliknya di depan pintu kereta. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan wanita itu tersentak saat mata coklatnya bertatapan dengan mata kelabu milik Draco Malfoy. Mati-matian, wanita yang kini sudah menyandang nama Weasley itu memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka, dan berusaha tanpa menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Butuh waktu satu menit baginya untuk menguasai diri, hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum tegar terpatri di wajah manisnya. Ia tak akan jatuh lagi, meskipun ternyata sampai sekarang sensasi itu masih ia rasakan.

Ia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir, tapi siapa yang ia bohongi? Sampai sekarang ia memang masih mencintai Draco Malfoy. Meskipun kini ia sudah memiliki dua orang anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Ronald Weasley. Dan ia tahu, bahwa Draco Malfoy hanya memanfaatkannya. Oleh sebab itu ia tak akan menunjukkan raut wajah terluka pada Draco Malfoy. Cukup yang ia tahu, bahwa Hermione kini tak peduli lagi dengannya.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah suaminya dan keluarga sahabatnya. Langkah wanita itu semakin cepat saat merasakan tatapan Malfoy masih tertuju padanya. "Mione, ada apa?" tanya Ron saat mendapati Hermione terengah-engah. Ron terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Hermione memeluk tubuhnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. "Mione?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hermione lirih, berharap bahwa yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah Ron. Ia membalas pelukan Hermione lebih erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Mata Hermione menghangat. Ia tahu Ron jujur dengan ucapannya, tak seperti dirinya. Tapi ia berhutang pada Ron yang masih dengan setia menunggunya, meskipun ia sempat memutuskan pertunangannya dengan sang pemuda dulu.

**Past  
>Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling<strong>

**Canon AR**

Ron mengajaknya untuk mampir ke sebuah toko buku di Diagon Alley. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin membeli buku pesanan Rose, untuk dikirim bersama burung hantu mereka keesokan harinya. Saat Ron menanyakannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hermione haya tersenyum lembut dan berkata bahwa itu semua karena ia merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Rose dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali saat liburan natal." Ucap Ron, berusaha membuat istrinya merasa lebih baik. "Lagi pula, kau bisa mengiriminya surat setiap hari." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya tak membantah ucapan Ron. Lagi pula bukan itu masalah utama mengapa ia bersikap seperti tadi. Saat Ron tengah memilih buku lain yang akan ia kirimkan ke Rose selain buku yang ia janjikan pada anak gadis mereka itu, terdengar suara lonceng toko buku itu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Wanita itu langsung bersembunyi saat melihat bahwa pasangan yang masuk adalah pasangan keluarga Malfoy. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy saat ia tak bisa menguasai perasaannya seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mencari buku mengenai _rune kuno_ di sebelah sana," bisik Hermione pada Ron, sebelum dengan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bagian belakang ruangan, bagian itu menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi, mengingat keberadaannya tersembunyi di balik rak-rak besar. Ron menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pasangan penyihir kaya itu masuk ke dalam toko. Draco Malfoy menganggukkan kepala ke arah pria berambut merah itu, dan dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama dari Ron Weasley. Ron memang tak begitu menyukai Malfoy sejak mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts, namun kejadian saat di perang sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, sedikit mengubah pandangannya tentang si bocah-sengak Malfoy. Lagipula saat ini Malfoy menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan sahabatnya, Harry. Jadi tak ada salahnya bersikap baik pada pria pirang itu.

Ron melihat Astoria membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga suaminya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan samar dari Malfoy, sebelum akhirnya wanita cantik itu melangkah ke seksi ramuan yang ada di bagian timur toko. Ron kembali mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya, mencari buku apa yang cocok untuk Rose, saat Draco Malfoy juga pergi entah kebagian mana toko dan mungkin sama sepertinya, mencari buku untuk diberikan pada putranya, Scorpius. Ron mendengus menahan tawa, membayangkan miniatur Malfoy membaca buku. Ia harap Rose benar-benar mengikuti sarannya, mengalahkan Malfoy muda disemua pelajaran. Ia tak sabar melihat bagaimana tampang Draco Malfoy saat mengetahui bahwa anak kebanggaannya dikalahkan oleh anak kesayangannya. Baiklah, untuk mencapai tujuan itu, sebaiknya ia menambahkan beberapa buku bacaan untuk dikirimkan ke Rose keesokan harinya.

Draco Malfoy sadar bahwa sejak ia berada di Stasiun kereta Hogwarts, Hermione mengamati keluarganya, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya mengamatinya. Ia juga sadar bahwa saat ia menatap wanita berambut ikal itu, ia justru mengalihkan tatapannya, dan hampir berlari ke arah suaminya, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh suami berambut merahnya itu dengan mesra. Draco ingin bertemu dengan Hermione, dan berbicara dengan wanita itu. Oleh sebab itu ia sengaja mengikutinya. Saat Hermione dan Ron memasuki sebuah toko buku, ia beralasan pada Astoria bahwa Scorpius memintanya membelikan sebuah buku.

Pria itu langsung mencari keberadaan seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang. Tatapannya menajam saat sekelebat dilihatnya wanita itu dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke bagian belakang toko. Untung saja saat ia bingung bagaimana cara memisahkan diri dengan istrinya, Astoria berkata padanya bahwa ia ingin mencari sebuah buku ramuan dari penulis kesayangannya. Dengan bergegas pria itu pun melangkah ke arah belakang toko buku, ke tempat dimana Hermione Weasley berada.

"Weasley," ucap Draco kaku, saat menemukan Hermione bersembunyi dibalik sebuah lemari besar, sehingga membuat dirinya dan kini Draco Malfoy, tak bisa dilihat dari bagian depan, tempat dimana pasangan mereka berada. Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Draco ingin memaki dirinya sendiri, saat melihat wajah pucat Hermione.

"Malfoy." Hermione melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menghindari Draco Malfoy saat suara pria itu menginterupsinya.

"Kau menghindariku." Hermione secara otomatis membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati tatapan dingin Draco yang diarahkan padanya. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin menatap mata sang pria pirang.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Malfoy. Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Ron sebelum dia meninggalkanku," ucap Hermione sambil menarik sebuah buku tua bersampul merah secara asal dari sebuah rak, dan melangkah pergi. Draco mengamati kepergian Hermione dengan rahang yang semakin mengeras. Pria pirang itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan mendesah frustasi. Semua ini karena peristiwa yang terjadi hampir sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, dimulai saat mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya sejak perang berakhir. Peristiwa yang sampai saat ini membuatnya menyesal atas keputusan yang ia ambil saat itu.

…

**19 years before…**

_ Hermione berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan gerombolan _pers _yang mengejarnya kehilangan jejak, dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya dalam damai. Tapi siapa yang ia bodohi, kumpulan _pers_ itu masih ada di belakang, dipimpin oleh Rita Skeeter, mereka menolehkan kepala ke berbagai arah, mencari keberadaan dirinya. Hermione berdecak kesal, seharusnya ia melaporkan Rita Skeeter dari dulu sebagai _animagus_ tak terdaftar, agar wanita menyebalkan itu dihukum dan tidak mengejar-ngejarnya seperti ini. Hermione melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, mencari tempat bersembunyi saat mendapati sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek, tepat berada di samping tubuhnya. Secara otomatis gadis itu membuka pintu berukir itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat merasakan belasan pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Gadis itu berdeham kaku, dan sadar bahwa ia memasuki sebuah restaurant elit─nampak dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh para pengunjung _restaurant.

_ Hermione menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, mendapati bahwa _restaurant_ telah terisi penuh, kecuali sebuah meja kosong yang ada di dekatnya. Ia berdiri dengan canggung, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di meja itu, berharap Rita Skeeter dan gerombolannya segera menghilang, sehingga ia bisa kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia benci dengan semua publisitas yang ia dapatkan sejak perang berakhir. Ia menjadi pahlawan perang, sama seperti Harry dan juga Ron. Walau begitu entah mengapa dibanding Ron, ia mendapat sorotan yang lebih besar, mungkin itu karena ia satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka bertiga, atau entah apa. Tapi yang jelas tak seperti Ron, ia membenci ini semua. Hermione sedang menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya saat suara dehaman menginterupsinya._

_ "Aku belum ingin memesa─" ucapan Hermione terhenti saat mendapati bahwa bukannya seorang pelayan yang sedang menawarinya buku menu, justru di depannya kini berdiri seorang Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya dengan sebuah alis mata terangkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione sinis. Ia memang sedang tidak _mood _menghadapi seorang Rita Skeeter, tapi bukan berarti ia lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Malfoy._

_ "Ini mejaku," ujar Draco, sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah plakat yang berada di atas meja. Hermione mengerang saat melihat plakat bertuliskan nama Malfoy terletak di atas meja. Ini memang meja pemuda itu. Merasa tak ada gunanya dan juga lelah, Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. "Duduklah." Hermione membeku. Ia melihat Malfoy duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan gadis itu dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk melayaninya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap Hermione, saat dirasanya gadis itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Alis pemuda itu terangkat, dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuat Hermione menuruti kata-kata mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Satu-satunya gadis dalam _trio Gryffindor_ itu hanya diam, saat Draco memesankan sebuah waffle dan coklat panas untuk mereka berdua, ah akan tetapi alih-alih coklat hangat, Draco lebih memilih secangkir kopi hitam untuknya._

_ "Apa rencanamu, Malfoy?"mengenal pemuda itu selama 6 tahun, sudah cukup mengajarinya bahwa pemuda yang ada didepannya tak akan berbuat baik tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi. Draco hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelum menuangkan lelehan madu ke atas waffle miliknya, membuat Hermione semakin waspada._

_ "Aku hanya ingin sarapan Granger. Tak masalah jika kau ingin melewatkan sarapanmu." Hermione melirik ke arah waffle miliknya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia melewatkan sarapannya pagi ini, dan itu membuatnya sangat lapar. Yah, memakan sepotong dua potong waffle tak akan membuatnya mati kan? Kecuali Malfoy meracuninya, tapi pemuda itu tak mungkin meracuninya di muka umum. _

_ Draco mengamati Hermione yang kini memakan wafflenya dengan lahap. Seperti yang ia duga, gadis itu sepertinya kelaparan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ ia sempat melihat sosok Rita Skeeter. Awalnya ia merasa aneh melihat Rita, berkeliaran di _Diagon Alley_, tak seperti biasanya, akan tetapi saat melihat sosok Hermione yang tergeletak lemas di meja pesanannya akhirnya ia mengerti._

_ "Rita Skeeter." Draco hampir saja tertawa saat melihat tubuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya membeku. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan kecepatan yang menurut Draco bisa membuat kepala seseorang terlepas. Draco menaikkan alisnya saat Hermione menatapnya dengan sengit._

_ "Kau berbohong," desis Hermione._

_ "Aku tidak berkata bahwa Rita Skeeter ada di belakangmu. Yang ingin kukatakan, aku melihat Rita sebelum masuk ke _restaurant._ Sepertinya ia mencarimu." Pemuda itu mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Hermione dan dengan tenang memasukkan waffle ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau menghindarinya," ujar pemuda itu tanpa menatap Hermione. Hermione mendengus kesal._

_ "Itu bukan urusanmu!"_

_ "Granger rupanya tak menyukai publisitas, tak sama seperti _Weaselbee_," ejek Draco. "Diamlah!" Draco memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan waffle miliknya dan memilih untuk mengamati Hermione. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah pucatnya saat melihat wajah kesal Hermione. Hermione Granger tak begitu berubah dibandingkan masa saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, ah hanya saja kini rambut gadis ini lebih tertata, sehingga tak menimbulkan kesan semak seperti tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. Pemuda itu mengamati saat bibir tipis Hermione membuka dan memasukkan potongan waffle ke dalam mulut mungilnya, nampak lelehan madu mengalir di sudut bibirnya, membuat pemuda pirang ini terkekeh geli. Hermione Granger rupanya tak sesempurna yang orang katakan._

_ Hermione mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar suara kekehan dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Malfoy?" nafas Hermione terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Draco terulur kedepan, dengan jempolnya ia mengusap sudut bibirnya._

_ "Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Hermione melepaskan pegangannya pada garpu dan pisau yang ia genggam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah._

_ "Aku sudah selesai." Raut wajah Hermione dan tingkah gadis itu membuat Draco tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mencoba rileks, dan berpura-pura bahwa semua itu biasa, ia meminum kopi hitam miliknya dengan santai. Alis pemuda itu terangkat saat melihat Hermione tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya, dan memberikan sejumlah uang diatas meja._

_ "Kau mau kemana?"_

_ "Aku akan pulang." Draco menahan tangan Hermione, melarang gadis itu untuk keluar dari _restaurant_. "Apa yang ka─"_

_ "Aku ingin meminjam _Jaringan floo_ kalian," ujar Draco pada seorang pelayan. Pelayan berambut klimis itu menganggukan kepalanya ke arah mereka. Hermione dan Draco mengikuti sang pelayan yang kini berjalan ke arah bagian belakang _restaurant._ "Lebih aman untuk menggunakan _Jaringan floo_. Kau tidak tahu jika Rita masih ada di depan atau tidak." Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang kini berjalan memunggunginya. Ia merasa pemuda itu sudah berubah, dan entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin percaya padanya. Mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi _Jaringan floo_. Sang pelayan mempersilahkan Draco untuk menggunakan jaringan floo sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian._

_ Draco menyerahkan segenggam _Bubuk floo_ ke tangan Hermione. Hermione berdiri di tengh-tengah perapian, ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia memandang Draco yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Um… terima kasih…." Ucap gadis itu lirih sebelum mengucapkan alamat rumahnya dan menjatuhkan _Bubuk floo_ di dalam perapian. Hermione sempat mendengar kata-kata Draco saat asap mengerumuni tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk menutup mata._

_ Saat membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya kini berada di perapian rumahnya, teringat akan ucapan Draco , gadis itu merogoh ke kantong sweater yangia pakai dan mendapati beberapa lembar uang miliknya, yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja._

'Hari ini aku yang traktir, Granger.'

…

_Hermione menyukai Draco Malfoy. Jika seseorang mendengar perkataan itu, pasti orang itu akan dianggap gila. Tidak mungkin Hermione menyukai Draco Malfoy, mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi itulah kenyatannya. Hermione memang menyukai Draco Malfoy. Ah, mungkin kalimat yang lebih tepat adalah Hermione __**dulu**__ menyukai Draco Malfoy. Gadis itu sempat menyukai sang pangeran Slytherin di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Dan Hermione lebih memilih untuk berada di ruangan tertutup bersama Peeves daripada mengakui bahwa pemuda pirang itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia cukup mengalami rasa sakit hati yang lumayan lama akibat tingkah sang pemuda padanya, dan untung saja di tahun ke empat ia mulai tertarik pada Ron, sahabatnya. Atau ia pikir begitu. Entahlah, saat bersama dengan Malfoy semua perasaan yang pernah dirasakannya tiba-tiba kembali ia rasakan._

_ "Mione, apa kau mendengar perkataanku?" Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu berkedip, berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya dan sadar bahwa kini Ron tengah memandangnya bingung. "Mione?"_

_ "Ah aku tahu, kau ingin pergi ke toko lelucon Fred kan?" Ron menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan. Hermione memperhatikan pemuda itu saat ia memasukkan sepotong besar kue labu ke dalam mulutnya, dan berdiri._

_ "Kita akan bertemu di sini tiga jam lagi, oke?" Hermione mengiyakan perkataan Ron, dan beranjak berdiri. Gadis itu mengecup pipi Ron, sebelum melangkah ke arah toko ramuan, berpisah dengan Ron, yang ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. Gadis itu sedang memilih-milih bahan ramuan yang akan dibelinya saat ia merasakan seseorang menatapnya. Kesal, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Draco Malfoy memandanginya dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Mendengus, Hermione berusaha untuk mengabaikan Draco, dan kembali mengambil setoples mata kodok, dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanja._

_ "Senang dengan yang kau lihat, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione saat masih merasakan tatapan Draco padanya._

_ "Tentu saja." Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah Hermione. Entah mengapa gadis itu justru merasa senang dengan ucapan sang pemuda, alih-alih berbalik memelototinya, ia justru berbalik, dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Draco. Hermione terkikik pelan saat mendapati wajah bersemu Malfoy._

_ "Ingin membantuku?" Draco tersenyum tipis, dan melangkah ke arah Hermione, dan membantu sang gadis membeli beberapa bahan ramuan. Dan juga menemani pahlawan _Gryffindor_ itu berbelanja buku setelahnya._

_ Semuanya berlangsung begitu saja. Sejak saat itu, entah bagaimana mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hermione kini lebih memilih untuk berbelanja di Diagon Alley bersama dengan Draco Malfoy, dibandingkan dengan Ron. Gadis itu bahkan dengan sengaja membatalkan janji makan siangnya dengan Ron, hanya untuk menemani Draco mencari buku, yang akhirnya gadis itu sadari, bahwa itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat Draco. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ron. Bagaimanapun ia kini berstatus sebagai tunangan Ron Weasley. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia menikmati waktunya bersama Draco, jauh dibanding saat ia bersama Ron. Semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dengan begitu saja. Dua bulan telah berlalu dengan kebersamaan mereka, makan siang, berdebat mengenai sebuah buku _muggle_. Yah, benar. Buku _muggle._ Dan juga ciuman itu. Awalnya ciuman mereka terkesan kaku, namun lama kelamaan berbagai jenis ciuman mewarnai hubungan dan pertemuan mereka. _

_ Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Hermione. Akan tetapi sayangnya sebuah Koran _Daily Prophet_ menamparnya pagi itu, membangunkannya dari mimpi. Terpampang dengan jelas di halaman depan Koran harian bagi para penyihir itu tentang acara pernikahan yang akan di adakan di Malfoy manor satu minggu lagi antara Astoria Grengass dan Draco Malfoy. Mata gadis itu terbelalak, ia berusaha membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di surat kabar itu, berharap bahwa itu hanya gosip murahan yang disebarkan oleh Rita Skeeter. Tapi ia salah, berita itu memang benar. Dan Rita Skeeter bukan wartawan yang menulis artikel itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya._

_ Draco berjalan ke arah _restaurant _tempat pertemuannya dengan Hermione. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah arogannya saat melihat Hermione kini sudah duduk di meja yang memang dipesannya. Gadis itu memang selalu datang lebih awal, tak seperti dirinya yang lebih memilih datang tepat waktu. Senyuman pemuda pirang itu lenyap saat melihat wajah pucat Hermione._

_ "Mione ada apa?"_

_ "Kau akan menikah," ucap Hermione dengan suara yang serak. Draco mengamati wajah sembab Hermione, jutaan rasa sakit menghantam dadanya, akan tetapi ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dan mengangguk._

_ "Rupanya kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini."_

_ "Kau berkencan denganku, dan kau akan menikah dengan gadis lain?" Draco berusaha mengacuhkan nada putus asa Hermione, dan balik menatap sang gadis _brunette_ seolah-olah tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Toh, yang mengatur pertunangan ini adalah kedua orang tuanya. "Kau sakit, Malfoy!"_

_ "Oh, jangan bersikap seperti orang suci di depanku Granger. Kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan _Weaselbee_. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." Draco mengerang saat melihat air mata mulai menggenang di mata coklat Hermione. Ia menyentuh tangan Hermione yang berada diatas meja. "Mione…"_

_ Hermione menyentakkan tangan Draco, "jangan sentuh aku." desis gadis itu penuh emosi. "Rupanya aku salah. aku memang bodoh menganggap ini semua istimewa. Seharusnya aku belajar. Kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Tidak saat di Hogwarts, tidak saat ini. Bagimu aku hanya seorang _mudblood _bodoh untukmu bersenang-senang. Aku hanya _mudblood _bodoh yang mengira bahwa akhirnya kau melihat ke arahku!" Tubuh Draco menegang mendengar perkataan Hermione. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras saat mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan yang dilemparkan Hermione padanya._

_ "Granger─"_

_ "Apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang sekarang?" Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan penuh emosi, Draco sempat melihat raut wajah penuh luka, serta air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi pucatnya. "Ah, kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kau membusuk di neraka."_

…

Peristiwa itu masih terpatri di ingatan Malfoy seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir ia bertemu dengan Hermione Granger, dan tentu saja, pernikahannya dengan Astoria tetap berlangsung seperti jadwal. Saat itu ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia sadar sejak awal hubungannya dengan Hermione tak mungkin berakhir dengan bahagia. Bagaimanapun gadis itu sudah bertunangan dengan Ron, dan ia akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayahnya. tak ada masa depan bagi mereka. Akan tetapi semua keyakinan itu runtuh, saat seminggu kemudian di pesta pernikahannya Pansy berkata bahwa ternyata Hermione Granger sudah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Ron dua bulan yang lalu. Hermione ternyata sudah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu saat mereka berdua memulai hubungan yang entah apa namanya diantara mereka berdua. Ia masih ingat bahwa saat itu ia ingin ber_-apparate_ langsung ke rumah Hermione dan memohon agar gadis itu melupakannya, dan melamar gadis itu saat itu juga. Tapi saat ia melirik ke arah tangannya, sebuah cincin telah terpasang di jarinya. Satu jam yang lalu ia sudah menikahi Astoria. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia mencintai Hermione Granger. Ia berusaha mengingkari hal itu, akan tetapi saat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di _restaurant_ dengan wajah frustasinya di atas meja, meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ia menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan sang gadis, dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sebenarnya perasaannya pada sang gadis _Gryffindor_ hanya rasa penasaran dan tertantang karena gadis itu tidak takluk dengan pesonanya, dan suatu hari perasaan itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Tapi tidak, semakin lama bersama dengan gadis itu, semakin membuatnya sadar bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi disaat yang sama ia juga tersadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bersama. Hermione milik Weasley, dan akan selalu begitu. Sementara ia akan menikah dengan gadis lain yang dijodohkan ayahnya. Tapi siapa yang ia bohongi? Saat melihat tangisan gadis itu saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Astoria, membuatnya ingin mempersembahkan apapun agar gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya. Dan saat Hermione berkata bahwa ia mencintainya, ia merasa gembira. Ia bahkan ingin membawa gadis itu ke suatu kota terpencil dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Akan tetapi ia sadar, itu semua mustahil. _Weaselbee_ dan _Potthead_ akan membunuhnya karena melarikan Hermione, tapi itu semua tak separah kemurkaan ayahnya. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya bisa menahan semua emosinya saat Hermione menuduhnya hanya mempermainkan gadis itu. Ia memang pengecut.

Tiga tahun setelah itu ia mendengar bahwa Hermione menikahi Ron. Ia harap gadis itu kini berbahagia, walaupun ia tak memungkiri bahwa di sudut hatinya ia merasa terluka, karena ia masih mencintai gadis itu, meskipun kini ia sudah bersama dengan Astoria. Tapi ia sadar bahwa itu semua karena kesalahannya. Andai saja saat itu ia memilih untuk membawa kabur Hermione, mungkin saat ini ia sudah hidup bahagia dengan Hermione. Apapun kondisinya.

Akan tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini. Nampaknya gadis itu kini berbahagia dengan suami dan anaknya. Ia cukup berpuas diri dengan kenangan yang ia miliki tentang Hermione. Bahwa ada satu hari dimana Hermione Granger menyukainya. Ia mencoba puas dengan hal itu. Tapi saat melihat wanita itu di stasiun Hogwarts, semua pertahanan dirinya hancur. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat luka di mata wanita _brunette_ itu. Luka yang sama saat gadis itu mengetahui hari pernikahannya dengan Astoria. Ia tersadar, bahwa sama sepertinya Hermione juga masih mencintainya.

Semua perasaaan yang ia pendam, kembali muncul. Ia ingin memiliki Hermione. Ia ingin mengulangi waktu dan menghindari kesalahnnya. Apapun resikonya. Draco berjanji, ia akan menemukan cara untuk mengulangi semuanya dan menghapus rasa sakit yang wanita itu rasakan. Demi menghapus semua kesalahannya. Demi perasaannya pada Hermione Granger. Demi kebahagiaan wanita itu dan dirinya.

"Drake?" Malfoy menoleh ke arah Astoria yang kini memegang sebuah buku ramuan di tangannya. "Apa kau sudah menemukan buku pesanan Scorpius?" Ia akan melakukan segalanya, meskipun itu artinya ia harus menyakiti Astoria, dan kehilangan Scorpius, anaknya.

_Fin_


End file.
